Protector
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: Set in New Moon. This is if Bella Victoria was really there instead of Alice checking to see if Bella was dead.


"Wait," Jake practically growled, his voice had a new edge to it, one I hadn't ever heard before, and it scared me. He threw his arm across me, slamming the passenger door shut. "There's a vampire."

His words sent a chill down my spine. Victoria.

I scooted back over to his side, holding on to his arm. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm getting you out of here. Now." He started the truck quickly, putting it into drive. I looked around, trying to see through the blackness of night, but because of my weak human eyes, I couldn't see a thing.

Jacob pulled the truck out of the gravel drive way and got back out on the road, taking us back to La Push. His whole body shook with rage and disgust, his jaw was set, and his eyes held a distant look that told me he was considering every way to keep me safe and kill Victoria.

"Jake calm down," I told him. "Please."

He took a deep, shaky, breath and nodded. I relaxed a little, knowing he was trying. Reality then sunk in. The danger of the situation was more than I could handle. Charlie, the pack, the people I loved, Jacob . . . were all in the danger of death.

I started to hyperventilate, what if someone _did _die? I couldn't live with that.

"Bella? Bella, honey, calm down. It's okay."

I looked over to him, worry creasing both of our faces. "What about Charlie?" I asked, completely horrified.

"I'll send Paul and Embry over to keep a watch on him. He'll be safe."

"What about Embry and Paul? What if something happens to either of them?"

"That won't happen," he said.

"What if something happens to . . . you?" I asked.

"Bella, nothing will happen to me. I promise."

I shook my head, knowing he couldn't promise me that.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

He opened his door and jumped out. I then realized we were in front of Billy Black's house, parked as close to the door as possible. I opened my door to get out as well, but Jake beat me to it. He pulled me out of the car and carried me inside.

"Jake is that you?" Billy called from the living room.

Jacob carried me with him. "Yeah, we have a sort of situation though."

"What is it?" he asked as we entered the small room. When he saw me, a flicker of understanding flashed in his eyes. "Ah, I see."

"Jake, I can stand," I whispered to him.

His hold on me became tighter. "I'm fine. I think it'd be better if I held you."

"Jake-"

"Bella listen to him," Billy said. "He's trying to control himself, and that'll be easier for him with you in his arms."

"Oh," I said. "All right."

"Jacob what exactly is going on? Have you informed the rest of the pack?" Billy asked.

Jake shook his head. "One of the ticks was at Bella's and once I smelled it we were gone. I haven't had the chance to tell anyone else."

"Well, than you need to go tell everyone so Sam can get a hold on this."

Jake looked down at me and then at the door. "Could we just call?"

"I'll stay here with Bella. She'll be fine. Plus, you don't have to go anywhere. You can stay in the yard, you'll still be protecting her."

Jake let out a small whimper, but put me down slowly. "I'll be right back. Please be careful."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about me, Bella. I turn into a ten foot tall wolf. It's the clumsy frail human I'm worried about."

"Jacob go," Billy ordered.

Jake rolled his eyes at his father, kissed my forehead, and ran out the door, a loud rip following.

"He'll be fine," Billy told me with a small smile.

I nodded. "He'll be fine," I repeated. "He'll be fine."

"Go ahead and sit," Billy told me, motioning toward the sofa.

"I'll stand," I told him, knowing I wouldn't be able to sit even if I wanted to.

He shrugged and took a big gulp of his beer. I shifted from foot to foot, impatient for Jake to be back. I looked out the window seeing a big russet brown wolf pace back and forth. Soon he was joined by two others which I could only assume was Sam and Jared. I looked away, back at the small room, knowing they would shift back to their human forms. A few moments later two giant boys walked through the door. Sam went to stand beside Billy, keeping his hands by his sides, while Jacob came to stand protectively beside me.

"Where's Jared?" I whispered to him.

"He's outside keeping watch," he whispered back.

I worriedly took a step toward the window again, nervous about him being out there all alone. Jake's arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me back toward him.

"Relax Bella. He'll be fine. We'll _all _be fine."

I took a deep, shaky, breath and nodded. Sam watched me closely, examining every move I made.

"Bella," he finally spoke. "You'll stay here with Billy and Jake. Jared and I will run the border. I'm having Embry come back and he'll keep watch here with you, Jake. Bella, Paul will watch your father."

I nodded, Jake's hands tightened around me.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Sam." Jake told him.

Sam gave a slight nod and left.

I looked up at Jake, worry in my eyes. "I'll keep you safe. I promise," he told me. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," I told him.

He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Come on," he said, pulling me along with him to his bedroom. "I have some clothes you can wear for tonight, and you can take a shower if you want."

"Jake, I want to go home tonight."

"You can't. I don't want you back there until we catch this redheaded leech."

"Jacob, this is my decision not yours. If I want to go home, I'll go home."

"Bella, please don't argue about this with me right now. Just stay the night tonight and then we'll talk about it."

I huffed in frustration. "Fine, but you have to explain all of this to Charlie."

He smiled. "I can do that. Charlie loves me."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I take a shower?"

He nodded. "Sure. You know where it is?"

I nodded. "It's not like I've been here for the past three months," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question."

I laughed, some of the stress I had, rolling off my shoulders. "Towel?"

"Oh, in the closet in the bathroom."

"Thanks," I said as I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I quickly started the hot water, testing it with my hand. Once it was the right temperature, I got in. The heat was soothing, covering my whole body. The water relaxed me. I sighed as I pushed my wet hair out of my face. Everyone would be all right. They would have to be.

After I had changed into Jake's top and boxers, I curled up on his bed, wrapping a blanket around me. His room smelled like him.

"Bella?" Jake asked coming into the room.

I flipped over and smiled at him. "Hey."

He sat on the edge of the bed beside me. "Do you need anything?"

I laughed. "No, I'm fine. Thanks." We were quiet for a few minutes. "Any news?" He remained silent. "Jake?" I asked, sitting up, fully alert. I could feel my hands start to shake with worry. "Who was it? Who got hurt? Was it one of the boys? Charlie? Billy? Oh, come on Jake it's not fair to keep me waiting! Who got hurt because of me?"

"No one got hurt," he said, looking down at the bed. He traced circles on the sheets.

"Well, then what happened?" I asked.

"The leech-"

"Victoria," I corrected.

"Is on our land. She's close."

I sucked in a gasp of air.

"I promise I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I won't leave you. Ever."

"Jake, I can't ask you to do that. She won't stop at anything until I'm dead. Maybe-maybe you should just let her-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you talk like that! You can't give up."

"I'm not. I just would rather get hurt than you. Than anyone."

"Just please. Please don't talk like that," he said looking away from me. That's when I noticed tears in his eyes.

"Jake are you crying?"

He shook his head. "I have to go," he said and got up off the bed.

"Wait, Jake. Please don't go. Sleep in here with me tonight."

"I'll be back," he said and left the room.

I sat there alone, worried about everyone. I needed Jake back in here with me, it helped calm my nerves. Jake was back in minutes with a glass of water and what looked like a pill in his hand. In the other hand he carried a heating pad and a few extra blankets. "Here," he said, passing me the water and tiny capsule.

I examined it as he layered the blankets on top of me. "What is this, Jake?" I asked, pulling one of the throws onto my shoulder unsuccessfully. Jacob helped, practically tucking me in. "I know that you probably don't need all of these with me here, but just in case I have to go, or you really are that cold I have them."

"Thanks," I replied, taking a sip of the water, but still holding onto the pill. "Jake, what is this?"

"It's like an Advil but it's a little stronger. It'll calm you down enough so you can fall asleep. I promise it's nothing strong."

"Are you sure?" I asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah, Billy gave it to me, for you. He said you wouldn't get any sleep tonight the way you're freaking out."

"You're positive it won't drug me or anything."

"Bella," Jake said, one eyebrow raised. "Do you honestly think I would give you anything that would hurt you? I promised I wouldn't ever harm you, in any way. That's a promise the pack and I are going to keep."

"The pack?" I asked.

He nodded. "They want you safe almost as much as I do."

"Almost?"

"It's complicated," he said looking over at another part of the room. "Are you sure you want me in here?"

I nodded and scooted over a little. "Yes. Now get in here," I said, swallowing the pill and handing him back the cup. He took it, taking a swig before he put it on the nightstand beside him. He got under the covers with me, before handing me the heating pad. I smiled gratefully and put it on my stomach, hoping some of the nausea would subside.

"You worry way to much, honey," Jake said as he kissed the top of my head, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"You're so warm, Jake. My personal sun."

"Only your sun," he replied, holding me in his arms. "Now, go to sleep. It's late. Is the pill helping?"

I suddenly noticed that it in fact was helping. I had stopped shaking, and my head had stopped spinning. My thoughts cleared and sleep was advancing me. I nodded slightly, blackness starting to consume me. "Goodnight Bells," Jake whispered, leaning his head on mine, a large yawn passing his lips.

"Goodnight Jake," I mumbled, practically already asleep.

I rolled over, gripping the sheets in my hand. Confusion settled itself in my mind, as my hand searched for Jake, but came up empty. My eyes fluttered open. "Jake?" I asked groggily, looking in the darkness for him. No reply.

I got up from the bed and stumbled to the door, creaking it open. "Jake? Billy?"

The whole house was completely dark, not one trace of light shinning through. I searched for a light switch, finally finding one. I flipped it continuously, but no light appeared. I cursed under my breath.

"Jacob? Billy?" I called again. "Anyone?"

I bumped through the house, eventually making it outside. The moon's light was hidden behind the storm clouds rolling over. I looked out into the yard, squinting to see if I could see a big wolf, but was unsuccessful.

"There you are," a voice slithered through the night to me.

The twinkling voice sent chills through my body. Victoria. I turned around slowly, seeing her red flame hair blow in the breeze. She carried something in her arms. I took closer examination, realizing slowly it was a body. Jake's body.

She let him drop to the ground with a thud, blood rippling from her her mouth. She smiled cruelly over at me, slowly taking small steps toward me. I was frozen with shock and despair. "Jacob," I whispered, shaking my head. "Jacob!" My eyes didn't tear off of him until Victoria was directly in front of me. "No, please, please! No!" I screamed.

"Bella wake up. Honey, wake up," Jake's voice drifted to me through my subconscious. "Bella."

My eyes flew open, air trying to make it's way into my body any way possible. I choked, coughs shaking me. Jacob's hand rubbed soft circles on my back, trying to console me, a worried look on his face.

"Jake," I whispered with tears in my eyes as I caught my breath.

"I'm right here," he soothed. "I'm right here." He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my forehead, stroking my hair.

Tears soaked his shirt as I realized he was there. He was still here with me.

"You were screaming," he stated softly. I didn't reply, but clung to him even more than I was before. "Will you tell me why?" he asked after moments of silence. Before I could mutter a word, a slight tap came from the window beside us. I screamed, holding onto Jake as much as I possibly could. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. It's just one of the boys," he told me. He untangled himself from me, going to the door.

"Jake, please don't go." I begged. The dream was too real, too fresh on my mind. "Please."

He came back over to me, kneeling in front of the bed. "Bella, will you please tell me what's going on?"

I took a deep shaky breath. "What if it's not one of the guys?" I asked. "What if. . .what if it's _her_?"

He moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I know it's one of the guys because I can smell the sickly sweet scent of a vampire." He then went over to the window and pulled back one side of the curtains. "See?"

Out in the dark I saw Quil trying to warm himself by rubbing his arms and jumping up and down. When he noticed us watching he stuck his tongue out at us. Jake chuckled and came back over to me. "Nothing to be worried about. I'll be right back."

Jake kissed the top of my head and left the room. As the door clicked shut, I pulled the covers closer around me, high around my neck. Every little noise and creak, made me jump. My eyes continuously searched every corner of the dark room, scared she would pop out and get me. The sound of the door opening earned a shriek out of me. Jacob sighed as he closed the door and made his way over to me.

"You have got to chill out," he told me, getting back under the covers and wrapping his arms around me.

I rested my head on his bare chest and shut my eyes, but Victoria still haunted my thoughts. Jacob must have taken notice of my frustration, "You know I would sing to you, but no one would get any sleep if that happened," he chuckled. A smiled spread across my face, a small laugh escaping me. "I'll try my best to hum though," he promised. I sighed in content as he started to hum a foreign song. It sounded right.

"What did Quil want?" I asked.

"He said that they chased her to the Canadian border, but she slipped away. We'll get her though." His fingers subconsciously ran up and down my arm, raising goosebumps.

"Thank you, Jake," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, quietly.

"For being here for me, when no one else is."

He was silent, before he started humming again. Just as sleep was about to consume me once again I heard him whisper, "You can always turn to me, Bella. I'll never leave your side again. You mean so much to me."

I wanted to ask him why, but the thoughts disappeared as sleep drowned me.


End file.
